


Deductions

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blech, Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's like 5 months pregnant, and Sherlock keeps trying to deduce the baby's gender by poking John's belly all the time and John is getting more and more frustrated. Extra layer of fluff please?  -consulting-homosexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductions

John rubbed at his lower back, wincing a bit. This baby really knew how to make him ache. But, he wouldn’t trade the past 5 months for the world. It had been a whirlwind of joy, confusion, anger, self-discovery and all while trying to deal with the flurry of cases that Sherlock always had going.

One November morning the cases were slow, and Sherlock was going mad. More mad than usual, anyway. John was flipping through some medical pamplets he’d snagged at surgery about pregnancy, all while baby names floated around the far-away boundaries of his mind. He didn’t know whether it was a boy or a girl, and he chose to keep it that way until the baby was born. Just another thing that drove Sherlock nuts.

"Why don’t you want to know, John?" Sherlock asked for the millionth time. 

"Because, Sherlock, I’m trying to keep off expectations and make you see that we love this child regardless of its gender."

Sherlock didn’t even try to hide his rolled eyes and scoff.

Two minutes later Sherlock sat himself on the table in front of John, still wrapped in his morning gown, directing his piercingly blue eyes at the bump of John’s stomach. 

"Hm."

"Sherlock, what are you-"

He was interrupted with a prod to the belly. And another. And another.

"Hey!"

"Hush, John, I’m deducing."

John rolled his eyes but quieted, watching his love as he cocked his head to the head and made an uncharacteristically gentle stroke to the underside of John’s belly. Before too much longer John broke in with a thought. 

"What do you know about any of this anyway?"

Sherlock smirked and moved a few inches to the side, allowing John to see his laptop across the room, on which Sherlock had pulled up a webpage called Are You Having a Boy or a Girl? 10 Ways To Find Out!

John chuckled, then allowed the prodding to commence. Sherlock stroked, prodded, knuckled, pushed and waited for responses, even stood John up at one point to inspect better how he was carrying.

"Sherlock, this is ridiculous."

"John, I told you to shut up."

\- “Ow!”

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide with panic after he pushed at a high spot of the baby bump. 

"You just rammed the baby’s foot into my ribcage.."

"Oh." He responded by bending over to kiss the spot he had hurt, and John’s whole body warmed with the touch of his soft and full lips on his side. Sherlock sat beside him and rested his hand on John’s stomach, finally finished with his "exam". 

"So?" John asked reproachfully. "What’s your decision?"

Sherlock leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, rubbing the doctor’s stomach and holding his hand.

"Just going to have to wait for the birth."

"Are you kidding? You did all that just so you could-Mrrhpphh!" Sherlock silenced him with a loving kiss again, rubbing his thumbs along John’s temple like he knew he liked. John melted, as he always did, and laid his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"How do you like the name… Mycroft?" John muttered, closing his eyes and hiding a grin. Just before black closed all around him, held in the arms of his love, Sherlock’s low and steady voice warmed his ear.

"You’re lucky you’re pregnant, John."


End file.
